jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana
Shana Elmsford 'is one of The Holograms and a foster sister to Jerrica and Kimber Benton. Appearance Shana Elmsford is African-American. She has purple, curly hair that sticks out on the sides. It is unknown if this is her natural hair color, but in Out of the Past, when she arrives at the Starlight House as a child, her hair already had that color, implying that that's her natural hair color or it has been dyed since an early age. Her original outfit is a purple dress, an oversized, silver jacket, and white heels. She wears orange eyeshadow and has two, pink streaks on her cheeks. Personality Shana is a hardworking woman, focused on her fashion and music. She is extremely insecure and is deeply affected by criticisms and insults, and tends to be shier and more withdrawn than the other Holograms. She is shown to get quite stressed while designing fashions at times, but is always proud of her work in the end. She can be very headstrong and stubborn. She designs the band's fashions, sings back-up, plays drums, and later plays guitar when Raya takes over the drums. Early life When she was young, her parents died, and at age 12, Shana moved to Starlight House. Shana was at first shy and ignored by some of the other girls, but eventually all of them became friends with the help of Jacqui once Jerrica started talking to her. When Jacqui made a tree house for them, she made the three girls recite a friendship pledge with the girls finalizing it with lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui's and Emmett's deaths still affected her as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. In the episode Out of the Past when she heard the the old song that Jacqui sang through a computer, she cried along with the other Holograms. Shana was the original drummer of Jem and the Holograms, but switched to guitar after she returned to the band and Raya replaced her in The Talent Search episodes. Relationships Anthony Julian Shana met film-director Anthony Julian on Countess Danielle Du Voisin's yacht, where the two quickly fell in love. Anthony and Shana's relationship became stronger throughout the series, and they never fought or broke up. Gallery Artworks Shana - 1st edition - 01.png|'Shana's first edition artwork The Holograms - 1st edition - 01.png|First edition Holograms' artwork Shana - 1st edition - 02.png|Cutout from the previous image Shana - 2nd edition - 01.png|'Shanas second edition artwork Animated series 25d9d61dc1cab10b408416e3c0795a5f.gif|'Shana''' as she appears in the animated series Dolls Shana.jpg|First edition Shana doll Img-shana-elmsford-1.jpg|'Shana' doll by Integrity Toys Miscellaneous shana2.png Trivia *Shana was the second Hologram to have a boyfriend *Shana is the only Hologram to design and make clothes *Shana was the second foster girl to arrive at Starlight House. *Shana is the only Hologram to switch instruments from drums to guitar *It's unknown who her biological parents are, as they were never shown in the series. *From the start of the doll line she played guitar, but because of miscommunication she ended up playing drums on the show. *She was a late addition, added because they needed a black character, which is why her makeup on the cartoon is so different from the dolls. *Her voice actress also plays Krissie, and most likely Lela. *She is the second Hologram to appear in the first episode. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Characters in Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Holograms